


Back to Life

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diesen verletzten Mann im Wald zu finden, war das Schlimmste, was ihr je passiert war … oder ganz vielleicht auch das Beste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem. Und über Meinungen oder konstruktive Kritik wird sich von mir sehr gefreut :D

Während er durch den Wald lief, stieg die Kälte immer weiter seine Glieder hinauf, bis er schließlich kaum noch etwas spürte und eigentlich nur noch gerade so den Rand des Weges entlang stolperte. Immer öfter blieb er mit den Füßen an Wurzeln oder größeren Steinen hängen – manchmal schon allein an kleineren Schneehügeln – aber immer wieder schaffte er es, sich rechtzeitig wieder zu fangen.  
Wenn er sich umgedreht hätte, so war er sich sicher, hätte er im weißen Schnee deutlich die rote Blutspur erkennen können, die ihm folge. Vielleicht hatte er sich dieses Mal doch übernommen, was den Kampf anging. Womöglich hätte er vorsichtiger sein sollen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment blinzelte er, und noch bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst wurde, was geschah, durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seine Hüfte und den Rippenbogen bis hoch zu seiner menschlichen Schultern, als er mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufschlug, und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

–

„Nabi, Nacima! Was soll das, was hab ihr- Oh Gott! Hey, Sie! Geht es Ihnen gut? Hören Sie mich? Hey! Verdammt!“, fluchte sie und ließ sich neben dem Mann in den Schnee fallen, bevor sie ihn an den Schultern packte und so kräftig schüttelte, wie sie konnte. Keine Reaktion. Und so schwer wie er war, musste sie sich leider auch schon nach wenigen Sekunden eine Auszeit gönnen. „Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihr, als sie die schwarzen Handschuhe abstreifte und nach seinem Hals griff, um hoffentlich einen Puls zu fühlen. Und tatsächlich, er war da. Und noch nicht mal schwach. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Aber sie sollte ihn unbedingt hier wegbringen!  
Der Mann war eiskalt, und als sie aufsah, konnte sie eine Blutspur sehen, die von ihm wegführte.  
Nur mit Mühe verkniff sie sich einen weiteren Fluch und sah sich nach ihren beiden Hunden um. „Nabi, Nacima!“, rief sie laut, und es brauchte keine drei Sekunden, bis die beiden schneeweißen großen Tiere wieder gleich neben ihr am Waldrand standen, wo zuvor gemeinsam verschwunden waren. „Holt Walter her, sofort“, murmelte sie und die beiden Hunde rannten augenblicklich zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gekommen waren. Und wieder einmal war sie unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass diese Hunde – warum auch immer – sie so gut zu verstehen schienen.  
„Hey, Sie!“, versuchte sie es erneut. „Wachen Sie auf! Kommen Sie!“ Sie versuchte erneut ihn zu schütteln, aber sie schaffte es noch nicht einmal seinen Oberkörper anzuheben oder sonstiges, und die Reaktion blieb immer noch aus. Verzweifelt stand sie auf, und fuhr sich fluchend immer wieder durch die Haare, während sie sich immer und immer wieder im Kreis drehte und wie planlos hin und her lief. Das hier konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was wenn der Mann starb? Okay, sie kannte ihn nicht, aber trotzdem! Und wenn er ernsthaft verletzt war? Es war doch gar kein Arzt in der Nähe. Nun gut, Walter war durchaus in der Lage erste Hilfe zu leisten … glaubte sie.  
Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie sich schließlich neben den Fremden kauerte und ihn eindringlich musterte, um sich abzulenken. Als sie jedoch das Blut – das wirklich nicht wenig war – erkannte, welches auf seiner schwarzen Kleidung kaum zu sehen war, hörte sie augenblicklich wieder auf und erhob sich, während sie das Gesicht abwandte.

Erleichtert atmete sie gleich darauf auf, als Motorengeräusche hörbar wurden, und keine Minute später der rote Truck auf der Straße zu sehen war. Ein Glück. Und wie immer dachte Walter mit und kam nicht zu Fuß.  
Trotz der Situation musste sie kurz lächeln, als der etwas ältere, dunkelhäutige Mann sich aus dem Wagen schwang, und überrascht auf den Mann auf dem Boden sah. Er schien sofort zu wissen, worum es ging. „Hilf mir mal“, meinte er kurzerhand und schaffte es doch tatsächlich, den Mann auf seine Schultern zu wuchten, bevor er ihn dann doch ohne ihre Hilfe hinten auf der Ladefläche des Autos ablegte, wo Nabi und Nacima es sich sofort neben seinem Körper bequem machten. Schnell nickte sie ihren beiden Hündinnen zu, bevor sie um das Auto zur Beifahrertür ging, und einstieg.  
Ohne auch nur im Ansatz darauf zu warten, dass sie sich anschnallte, fuhr Walter augenblicklich los, sobald sie saß. Was sie allerdings auch nicht wirklich störte.  
„Auch wenn das vielleicht unpassend ist-“, setzte Walter an, während er ohne große Mühe den Wagen wendete, und das, obwohl die Straße eigentlich nicht wirklich für so etwas ausgelegt war. „-ich bin wirklich unglaublich froh, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist, so wie ich eigentlich angenommen hatte. Mrs Rutherford wäre sicher alles andere als begeistert gewesen, ihre Enkelin in Gefahr zu wissen.“  
Sie lachte leicht und nickte bestätigend. „Ja, vermutlich“, meinte sie dann, und nur drei Minuten dauerte es, bis Walter den Wagen in der Einfahrt zum stehen gebracht hatte. Erstaunlich, wie der Butler ihrer Großmutter es auch bei Schnee und Eis und jeder anderen Wetterlage schaffte, einfach immer blitzschnell überall anzukommen. Gut, manchmal – oder eigentlich sogar recht oft – fuhr er etwas zu schnell, aber einen Unfall hatte es noch nie gegeben.

„Ruby?“, riss der Mann sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Tür.“ Mehr brauchte es für sie auch gar nicht, um schnell zum Eingang zu rennen, und die Tür weit aufzuhalten, damit Walter den Verletzten hinein tragen konnte. Zumindest verlor der Mann nicht den Kopf. Wie auch immer er das schaffte, denn einen Verletzten hier oben bei ihnen im Wald zu finden, war nicht unbedingt alltäglich. Ruby selbst wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, dass sie eigentlich auch eine Leiche hätte finden können, wenn sie nur etwas später spazieren gegangen wäre …  
Hinter Walter rannten auch die beiden weißen Hunde ins Haus, blieben aber erstaunlicherweise gleich am Eingang stehen, und schienen die Tür bewachen zu wollen.  
Ruby lächelte. Es war ja nicht so, dass das jeden Tag vor kam. Oft, ja, aber normalerweise eigentlich nur an ihrer Zimmertür. Schien als würden sie diesmal das ganze Haus verteidigen wollen … vielleicht sollten öfter Leute kommen, die die beiden mochten, denn das hier lag an dem Fremden, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

„Ruby?“ Als sie aufsah kam Walter gerade aus dem alten Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters, welches aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt worden, und eigentlich auch eher als Gästezimmer umfunktioniert worden war. „Kaltes und warmes Wasser, Handtücher, Decken und Telefon.“ Sie nickte zur Bestätigung, und rannte dann durch das riesige Anwesen in eines der Bäder, um zu holen was sie holen sollte.  
„Granny?“, meinte sie, als sie ihre Großmutter in der Küche stehen sah. „Telefon und Decken an Walter.“  
Manchmal war es Ruby schon ein wunder, wie Walter, obwohl er ja eigentlich sowas wie der Haushälter und das „Mädchen für alles“ hätte sein sollen, wenn es nach ihrem Großvater gegangen wäre, das Kommando an sich riss und alle auf ihn hörten. Und dabei wirkte das ganze dennoch nie überheblich.

Der Eimer mit kaltem Wasser war schnell gefüllt, und während sie den Hahn auf warm stellte, damit der Boiler Zeit zum erhitzen hatte, brachte sie den Eimer und einen Stapel Handtücher nach oben. Dort staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie das ehemalige Arbeitszimmer betrat, und den Fremden immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Bett liegen sah. Walter hatte ihn aus seinen ganzen schwarzen Jacken und sonstigen Pullovern und T-Shirts geschält, und nun konnte man an seinem Oberkörper deutlich Narben erkennen. Auch wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit eher dem glänzenden Metallarm galt, den sie zuvor unter Ärmel und Handschuhen auf keinen Fall hatte sehen können.  
„Wow“, brachte sie hervor. Walter nickte, und nahm ihr dann den Eimer ab, bevor er ihn neben das Bett stellte. „Du kennst die Regeln?“ Ein Nicken ihrerseits. „Gut, ich hol das warme Wasser.“ Und damit verließ er den Raum. Sie nahm sich schnell eines der kleineren Handtücher, und tauchte es in das kalte Wasser, bevor sie seine Haut sorgfältig damit abtupfte, damit er nicht sofort von eiskalt auf warm umstieg und irgendwelche körperlichen oder Kreislaufprobleme bekam.

–

„Und?“, frage sie, als sie nach etwa 20 Minuten das warme Wasser wegstellte, und Walter gerade den Fremden in einen Pullover steckte, den er irgendwoher gezaubert hatte, und ihn dann in mehrere Decken wickelte, zudeckte, und dann hinter Ruby aus dem Zimmer trat.  
„Ich habe einen Arzt gerufen, aber sie sagen sie können nicht herkommen. Zu starker Schneefall am Stadtrand zum Wald hin, da trauen die sich nicht zu uns rauf. Wir sollen ihn warm halten, und solange sein Puls nicht abfällt, und das scheint er nicht zu tun, ist alles okay. Da es keine offenen Verletzungen gibt denke ich sowieso, dass es sich eher um eine Unterkühlung-“  
„Warte, was?!“, unterbrach sie. „Ich- okay, an seinem Oberkörper war nichts, aber da im Schnee war doch ganz viel Blut.“  
Walter nickte. „Ja. Aber er hatte trotzdem keine offenen Verletzungen. Ein paar Prellungen, mehr nicht.“  
„Aber woher-“  
Diesmal schüttelte Walter den Kopf. „Nein. Frag am besten gar nicht weiter, es ist manchmal besser, nicht alles zu wissen.“  
„Ja, aber-“  
„Ruby! Frag nicht weiter nach. Je weniger du weißt, desto besser ist es. Geh und koch Suppe, wenn er wieder aufwacht wird er's brauchen.“ An der Treppe stockte der Mann kurz. „Und lass deine Hunde bei ihm, nur für den Fall.“  
„Okay.“ Sie nickte langsam. „Klar, mach ich.“ Sie sah zu den Hunden und klatschte in die Hände. „Nabi, Nacima, passt auf unseren Gast auf“, meinte sie und deutete auf die Tür des ehemaligen Arbeitszimmers. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, und beide Tiere waren an ihr vorbei die Treppe herauf gerannt und in dem Zimmer verschwunden. „Also dann.“ Sie ging lächelnd in die Küche. „Granny, würdest du mir beim Suppe kochen helfen?“  
Die ältere Dame sah von ihrem Buch auf, und lächelte. „Der hübsche Fremde hat es dir wohl angetan?“, fragte sie und stieß ihr spielerisch leicht in die Seite, als sie sich erhob und hinter Ruby stellte.  
Ruby lachte. „Vielleicht, ja.“

–

Als er die Augen aufschlug, war er augenblicklich verwirrt, was seine Umgebung anging. Diesen Ort kannte er nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Hatte HYDRA schon wieder etwas neues geplant? Aber warum dann an so einem Ort? Von dem was er fühlte lag er in einem Bett, und leicht den Kopf drehend wurde seine Vermutung nur bestätigt, als er einen Stapel decken und die weißen Kissen erkannte. Des Weiteren sah er ein Sofa, einen kleinen Tisch und einen großen schweren Schreibtisch aus Holz, auf dem ein Telefon und Berge von Papier lagen, sowie dahinter eine riesige Fensterfront mit schweren dunkelgrünen Vorhängen.  
Einige Male blinzelte er, bevor er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Im selben Moment zuckte er zusammen, als ihn plötzlich zwei große weiße Hunde anstarrten, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hier her gekommen waren.  
Also es schien zumindest schon mal nicht HYDRA zu sein, denn dann wäre es ganz sicher anders gelaufen, als so.

Mit einer Hand schob er einen der Hunde weg, der keine Sekunde später aus der Tür rannte. Sich dann aufrichtend, bemerkte er schnell, dass es nicht seine eigenen Sachen waren, die er trug. Ein pechschwarzer Kapuzenpullover und eine ganz normale Trainingshose. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und wollte sich gerade hinstellen, als der Hund gemeinsam mit einer groß gewachsenen Frau – wenn er sie auch für etwas kleiner als sich selbst schätzte, was er aber nicht genau beurteilen konnte, weil er nicht stand, und er das Gefühl hatte, sie nicht ganz sondern eher undeutlich oder verschwommen wahrzunehmen – in den Raum kam.  
„Sie sind also wach?“, fragte sie höflich und hielt ihm eine Schüssel entgegen, die er misstrauisch musterte. „Ähm, ich bin Ruby, freut mich.“ Sie stellte die Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Walter sagt ich soll keine Fragen stellen, also werde ich versuchen es zu lassen. Ich habe Sie im Wald gefunden.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sie sich hinhockte und den beiden Hunden über die Köpfe strich. „Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben die beiden Sie gefunden. Das sind Nabi und Nacima.“ Sie deutete erst auf einen, dann auf den anderen der Hunde, bevor sie wieder aufstand und ihm einen Löffel hinhielt. „Sie sollten ihnen danken, sonst wären Sie vielleicht tot. Unterkühlung.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darum die Suppe, essen Sie, die ist gut geworden.“ Sie ging ein wenig auf und ab, während Bucky jeden ihrer Schritte musterte. Es musste doch irgendeinen Haken an der Sache geben!  
Einer der Hunde sprang neben ihm aufs Bett und stupste ihn an. Kurz musterte Bucky ihn misstrauisch, bevor er eine Hand hob, und ihm vorsichtig übers Fell strich. Oder ihr. Nabi und Nacima waren doch weibliche Namen, oder? Er dachte das zumindest.

„Oh“, kam es von der Frau. „Wir ich sehe mag Nabi Sie.“ Wie hielt sie diese Hunde eigentlich auseinander? Für ihn sahen beide exakt gleich aus. „Und jetzt essen Sie bitte die Suppe, sie wird Ihnen gut tun. Stimmt's Nacima?“ Der Hund, der noch immer vorm Bett saß und zu ihm aufsah bellte wie zur Bestätigung. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie seine offensichtliche Retterin sich einen Stuhl heranzog, und sich darauf niederließ. „Warum nicht? Ich meine-“ Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. „-okay, ich wollte keine Fragen stellen, aber verrate mir wenigstens wie du heißt“, stieg sie plötzlich aufs du um – ohne jeglichen Grund wohlgemerkt – und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Oder bist du stumm?“ Daraufhin schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Willst du ihn mir nicht sagen?“, fragte sie weiter.  
Er seufzte. Er kannte seinen Namen. Gut, er erinnerte sich nur sehr verschwommen, aber es wurde von Tag zu Tag deutlicher und dank seines Besuchs im Museum wusste er auch einiges über sich selbst. „James“, sagte er ruhig. „Mein Name ist James.“  
Das Mädchen lachte. „Ein schöner Name. Warum willst du die Suppe nicht? Ich hab' nichts rein gemacht, keine Sorge. Oder bist du auf irgendwas allergisch?“ Kopfschütteln seinerseits. „Ich kann vorkosten, wenn du willst“, bot sie dann an, stand auf, griff nach Schüssel und Löffel und aß etwas davon, bevor sie ihm die Schale hin hielt. „Du musst was essen, denn mindestens seit gestern war das nicht mehr der Fall.“

Vorsichtig nahm er die Suppe und den Löffel nun doch entgegen und probierte dann seinerseits ebenfalls. „Danke“, murmelte er dann.  
Sie grinste und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. „Gern, schmeckt auch besser als am Anfang, weil sie wieder aufgewärmt wurde. Bist du wirklich nicht verletzt? Im Wald war überall Blut, und auch deine Klamotten waren voll davon. Die liegen im übrigen zum einweichen im Keller, damit das Blut rausgeht.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie gegen den Stuhl tippte und sofort kam der Hund, der vor ihm saß – Nacima – zu ihr gelaufen und sie strich ihm über den Kopf. „Ähm … bist du verletzt?“  
Er überlegte kurz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, war er nicht. Er hatte einige Kratzer gehabt, aber offensichtlich alles verheilt. Er fragte sich manchmal immer noch, was HYDRA mit ihm gemacht hatte, dass seine Verletzungen so schnell verschwanden, aber andererseits war es ihm auch egal.  
„Sehr schweigsam, hm?“ Er nickte und spürte, wie sich seine Lippen leicht verzogen. „Ha, das ist ein Lächeln!“, rief sie triumphierend.  
Er schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Doch.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Doch, das war es. Wie geht’s dir eigentlich? Schmerzen?“ Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie lachte auf. „Klingt nach 'ner Lüge. Bleibst du die nächsten Tage? Okay, du hast eigentlich gar keine Wahl. Gestern hat es angefangen zu schneien, und bei dem Wetter kommst du hier eh nicht weg. Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?“  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wolltest du nicht keine Fragen stellen?“ Erlaubte er sich ebenfalls das „Du“. Es war nicht so, als sei er es gewohnt, Leute zu duzen, aber ihr schien es egal zu sein, und sie duzte ihn auch, also warum nicht?  
Sie lachte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern „Du antwortest doch eh nicht. Und jetzt iss auf, und ich hol dir noch eine Schüssel, damit du hier nicht krank bleibst oder wirst.“  
Er seufzte nur, und begann wieder damit, die Suppe zu sich zu nehmen, wobei Nabi neben plötzlich ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte, mit ihren Augen aber in Richtung des Besitzers sah.  
Ihm gegenüber schnalzte die Frau mit der Zunge. „Nein, Nabi, du kannst ihn nicht behalten.“  
Und nun musste er doch tatsächlich lachen.


	2. Einzigartig

„Bucky!“, hörte er Ruby laut rufen und sah von seiner Arbeit auf, gerade als die junge Frau um die Ecke des Hauses spaziert kam und ihn breit angrinste. „Fertig?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Er sah auf den riesigen Stapel mit gehacktem Feuerholz, der auf der grünen Blumenwiese gleich neben der großen zweistöckigen Villa lag, die er inzwischen sein Zuhause nannte. „Ja“, nickte er dann. „Ich denke das reicht für heute.“ Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich damals so in diesem Haus einzuleben, dass er nun inzwischen schon fast zur Familie gehörte, wie Eleanor – oder Granny, wie Ruby ihre Großmutter nannte – ihm immer wieder versicherte. Und irgendwie war er geblieben, auch als der Schneefall aufgehört, und der Frühling wieder eingesetzt hatte, und er eigentlich wieder hätte gehen können. Und irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, Ruby sogar seine Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn er sich auch nur schemenhaft daran erinnert hatte, aber nach und nach waren die Erinnerungen deutlicher geworden und auch wenn ihm immer noch vieles Unklar war, schien die Gehirnwäsche von Hydra irgendwie nachzulassen … auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte warum. Womöglich, weil sie nicht erneuert worden war …  
„Perfekt!“ Das Mädchen lachte und packte ihn dann am Arm. „Dann begleite mich in die Stadt, okay? Ich muss einkaufen und shoppen, und ich will nicht alleine.“  
Er überlegte kurz. „Was ist denn mit Walter?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der denkt du schaffst das.“ Sie stapfte in eine Richtung los, und er folgte ihr widerstandslos. „Und außerdem wird dir die Stadt ja vielleicht mal ganz gut tun.“  
„Denkst du?“  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Sicher! Du warst ja noch nie dort. Und dabei wohnst du jetzt schon vier Monate hier. Ich finde das inakzeptabel.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und er konnte nicht anders, als zu seufzen.  
„Aber was- was wenn mich jemand sieht?“, meinte er ganz leise, und fast glaubte er, sie hätte es nicht gehört gehabt, aber sie blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, bevor sie ihn besorgt musterte.  
„Bucky-“ Vorsichtig und irgendwie mit einem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck musterte sie ihn für einen Moment, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte, und ihm um den Hals legte. Dann schlang sie auch die andere Hand um seinen Nacken und lehnte sich leicht gegen seine Brust. „Bucky, das wir nicht passieren.“ Auch er legte langsam seine Arme um sie – oder er den einen, der nicht aus Metall war –, bevor er sie an sich zog und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.  
„Sicher?“, fragte er dann ganz leise.  
Sie seufzte. Und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, bevor sie sich etwas von ihm weg drückte, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Nein. Nein, leider nicht“, gab sie dann zu, und er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie sehr es sie bedrückte. „Aber du musst ja nicht in deiner Uniform gehen, und wenn du normale Klamotten trägst erkennen sie sich bestimmt nicht“, versuchte sie ihn dennoch zu überzeugen.

Er schnaubte nur und lachte bitter auf. „Ja, aber sicher doch.“ Er wusste selbst, dass sein Ton ihr gegenüber vielleicht nicht angebracht war, aber wenn er daran dachte, dass Hydra ihn finden konnte … nein, er wollte das nicht. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich ihr Griff verkrampfte. „Ich weiß du willst das nicht. Aber du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken, und außerdem-“ Sie stoppte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Außerdem kannst du ein langes Hemd anziehen, und eine Hand in die Hosentasche tun, dann sieht man den Metallarm nicht, und dann trägst du Kontaktlinsen, dann können sie dich nicht über Augenerkennung orten, und dann bist du ja auch mit mir zusammen und die suchen dich ja eigentlich ohne Begleitung, und wenn du noch ein Cappy aufsetzt, dann wird das schon“, zählte sie auf. „Bitte, Buck. Tu mir diesen Gefallen. Du musst doch sowieso irgendwann in die Stadt. Irgendwann musst du wieder unter Menschen.“  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Bin ich doch.“  
Sie lachte. „Nein Buck, bist du nicht. Wir sind weniger als 10 Menschen – davon hast du mit der Hälfte noch nie gesprochen – und zwei Hunde. Das ist nicht das, was man 'unter Menschen' nennt.“  
Er konnte spüren, wie er ganz langsam nickte. „Okay. Aber nicht lange.“  
Sie grinste ihn an und stellte sich kurz auf Zehenspitzen, bevor sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss gab. „Wir sind zurück, noch bevor es dunkel wird“, versprach sie und zog ihn dann Richtung Haus. „Komm, Walter hat sicherlich schon ein paar Sachen für dich gefunden“, meinte sie zuversichtlich, und mit einem letzten Seufzer gab er sich endgültig geschlagen und während er den Zopfgummi aus seinen Haaren löste – er wusste nicht genau, warum er sie so lang ließ und nicht einfach abschnitt – folgte er ihr.

–

„Und, so schlimm?“, wollte sie wissen, als sie am Geldautomaten standen – Bucky neben dem Gerät und mit gesenktem Kopf und hochgeschlagenem Kragen seiner Lederjacke, damit keine Kamera ihn gut im Blick hatte – und Kameras gab es hier ganz sicher welche.  
Bucky sah sich immer wieder um, als würde er erwarten, dass jeden Moment Soldaten oder Agents oder sonst irgendwer hier auftauchten und ihn mitnahmen, während er ununterbrochen mit beiden Händen an seinem Hemd herumfummelte – sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden, dass er die Hand einfach nur in der Hosentasche behielt, weil es dann doch zu gefährlich war, und als sie Walter gesagt hatten, dass sie in die Stadt wollten, hatte es nicht einmal fünf Minuten gedauert, bis der Mann mit einem Stapel Klamotten wieder aufgetaucht war: dunkelblaue Jeans, hellgraues Shirt, schwarze Lederjacke, Motorradhandschuhe und ein Cappy. Zusätzlich dazu noch ein paar farbige Kontaktlinsen in grün. Als Schuhe trug Bucky die gleichen schwarzen Stiefel, wie auch es auch die restlichen Wochen des Winters getan hatte, den er bei ihnen gewesen war. Es waren die einzigen, die außer den Turnschuhen gepasst hatten, aber irgendwie hatte Walter ihnen die Stiefel angedreht … und eigentlich war die Kleidung ja vermutlich sowieso egal, solange es nicht die war, die er bei Hydra getragen hatte. Aber seit sie ihn damals gefunden hatten, hatte er sowieso kein einziges Mal auch nur nach seinen alten Sachen gefragt, geschweige denn sie getragen … auch wenn Ruby inzwischen natürlich verstand, woran es lag.

„Bucky?“, fragte sie, als ihr Freund nicht weiter antwortete, sein Blick aber plötzlich an einer Stelle hängen blieb als sei er fest gewachsen oder hypnotisiert. „Bucky?“ Sie konnte selbst sagen, dass ihre Stimme angespannter klang. „James?“, sprang sie auf seinen richtigen Namen um und endlich wandte er sich ihr zu.  
„Ja?“, wollte er wissen und sie atmete leicht zittrig, aber absolut erleichtert aus, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nichts, es war nur- was war dort? Irgendwas verdächtiges?“  
Er schluckte und sah kurz wieder in die Richtung. „Nein“, meinte er dann ganz ruhig. „Nein, ich dachte nur, dass- es war nichts.“ Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch, und schluckte dann. „Können wir vielleicht gehen? Ich habe es mir zwar nur eingebildet, aber … was wolltest du? Einkaufen?“  
Ganz langsam nickte sie. „Wir können auch gleich zurück und Walter schicken, wenn-“  
„Nein!“, meinte er schnell, fast schon hektisch, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut, nur- nur beeilen wir uns, ja?“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie ihn kurz beruhigend umarmte. „Natürlich.“ Sie deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu der, in die Bucky gesehen hatte. „Der Laden ist dort lang“, meinte sie dann.

–

„Findest du das nicht komisch?“, wollte Bucky wissen, als er mit zwei Einkaufstüten aus dem Laden trat. Neben ihm Ruby, die ebenfalls mit anpackte.  
„Was?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Dass du ohne Nabi und Nacima unterwegs bist. Ich habe dich noch nie ohne die Beiden gesehen, und ich kenne dich jetzt immerhin schon einige Monate.“  
Die junge Frau neben ihm lachte. „Doch, ja.“ Sie nickte. „Es ist ziemlich ungewohnt, und normalerweise nehme ich dir beiden auch mit in die Stadt, aber heute dachte ich es wäre zu zweit mal ganz entspannt.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Und außerdem hatte ich Angst, dass die beiden irgendwelchen Ärger machen, und ich dachte das du vielleicht nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit willst“, sprach sie weiter, und wurde gegen Ende hin immer leiser, so dass er den letzten Teil nur noch verstehen konnte, weil er als Assassine darauf trainiert war, auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch zu reagieren.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als dabei zu lächeln. „Danke“, meinte er ganz ruhig und nüchtern, und während er sie mit seinen Taschen mit Leichtigkeit überholte, als sie durch die Straßen zu dem ein Stück entfernt stehen gelassenen Auto gingen, erkannte er aus den Augenwinkeln deutlich den leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen.

–

„Sind wieder da!“, rief Ruby ins Haus hinein, sobald sie die großen Holztüren geöffnet hatte, indem sie sich dagegen lehnte und diese unter ihrem Gewicht nachgaben.  
Kaum hatte sie das getan, standen auch schon die weißen Hündinnen vor ihr, und zu ihrer Überraschung tauchte sogar Walter auf, der zwar normalerweise immer und überall zu sein schien, nie aber auftauchte, solange niemand Hilfe brauchte, und der sich auch niemals aufdrängte – und aus irgendeinem Grund mochte sie all diese Eigenschaften, auch die, dass er immer alles zu wissen schien. Aber jetzt war er hier.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen, worüber Ruby nur die Stirn runzeln konnte.  
„Nichts, wie-“  
Walter schien erleichtert aufzuatmen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Weil du normalerweise gar nicht aus der Stadt zurück willst, und heute hat es nicht einmal drei Stunden gedauert, was heißt, dass ihr bei der einstündigen Autofahrt nicht einmal 60 Minuten in der Stadt wart“, erläuterte er dann.  
„Oh.“ Sie lächelte leicht, während sie an Walter vorbei in die Küche ging, um die ganzen Lebensmittel abzustellen. „Bucky fühlte sich nicht wohl, also sind wir früher wieder zurück“, gab sie von sich und Genannter nickte bestätigend, bevor er seine Einkaufstüten ebenfalls in der Küche abstellte und sich daran machte die Waren an ihren richtigen Platz zu stellen – von all den Dingen, die er hier schon gelernt und allen Aufgaben, die er hier schon übernommen hatte, waren die Gegenstände und Essensvorräte an den richtigen Platz zu stellen das Erstes gewesen.

„War es etwas bestimmtes?“, hakte der Hausangestellte nach, und sah Bucky durchdringlich an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht genau warum ich plötzlich dieses Gefühl hatte.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und dort war auch nichts.“  
„Gut.“ Walter wollte sich gerade umdrehen und aus dem Raum zurück in die Garage gehen, wo er hergekommen war und einen alten Wagen zu reparieren versucht hatte, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Aber für den Fall, dass es noch einmal vorkommt: Bescheid sagen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, ich würde er gerne wissen.“  
„Sicher“, bestätigten sowohl Bucky als auch Ruby ihm, und damit setzte er seinen Weg in die Garage fort.

„Bring aber die Hunde noch mal vor die Tür!“, hörte Ruby den bereits aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwundenen Man rufen und sie begann zu grinsen.  
„Mach ich!“, rief sie zurück, und als sie auch die letzte Milch in den Kühlschrank, und Bucky die letzte Möhre ins Gemüsefach geräumt hatte, sah sie den größeren Mann auffordernd an. „Kommst du mit?“, wollte sie wissen und sofort nickte er. „Super, dann zieh ich mir nur noch schnell was anderes an. In 15 Minuten am Tor?“  
Wieder nickte er bestätigend und damit verließ sie ebenfalls den Raum.

–

Als sie etwas später mit ihren Hunden am Tor ankam wartete Bucky schon. Ebenfalls umgezogen. Nun trug er lediglich sein paar Sportschuhe – oder eigentlich das von irgendwem anders, aber jetzt war es seins –, eine schwarze locker sitzende Jeans, und ein lilanes Hemd von welchem er sie obersten Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte, und unter dessen Ärmel Ruby aufgrund des fehlenden Handschuhs deutlich seine metallene Hand erkennen konnte. Außerdem eine Kette um den Hals, deren Ende unter dem Hemd lag, und die Haare zu einem flüchtigen Zopf gebunden.  
Und er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Sie grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er das Tor öffnete und die Hunde nach draußen in die Wälder stürmten.  
Er lachte leise und auch sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, als sie den weißen Tieren nachsahen, und sich dann schließlich auch selbst in Bewegung setzten.

„Wegen heute-“, begann sie schließlich, und er nickte langsam, während er sich zu ihr drehte. „Sorry.“  
„Wofür?“, fragte er nach, und sie musste leicht schmunzeln.  
„Weil ich dich einfach so mitgeschleift habe und so. Ich meine ich hätte vielleicht besser hören sollen, oder aufpassen, oder dich gar nicht danach fragen sollen. Oder-“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein“, sagte er, und obwohl seine Stimme unglaublich sanft klang, wirkte es doch sehr bestimmt. „Ich bin mitgekommen, weil ich es irgendwo auch für richtig hielt, oder denkst du wirklich, dass du mich dazu zwingen könntest?“  
Langsam griff sie nach seiner Hand und schob diese leicht von sich weg, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein“, meinte sie dann leise. Und er nickte, bevor er ihr sanft über die Wange strich, und dann eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern drehte.  
„Siehst du, also ist es nicht deine Schuld.“ Er lächelte leicht. „Und davon abgesehen habe ich es sehr genossen, solange es anhielt.“  
Auch sie lächelte und lachte dann sogar leise. „Danke. Irgendwie.“ Sie strich sich einmal durchs Haar, wobei die Strähne, welche er noch zwischen den Fingern hatte ihm entglitt, und griff dann nach seiner menschlichen Hand. „Komm, gehen wir ein Stück.“ Sie ging einen Schritt Richtung Wald, und augenblicklich folgte Bucky ihr. „Wir wollen doch meine Kleinen nicht alleine lassen, stimmt's?“  
Er nickte. „Stimmt. Nicht das sie schon wieder jemand verletzen im Wald finden, dann wäre ich nämlich nicht mehr einzigartig.“  
Jetzt musste sie doch tatsächlich laut loslachen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Du bist einzigartig, okay?“ fragte sie dann. „Zumindest für mich.“ Sich auf Zehenspitzen stellend küsste sie ihn.  
Augenblicklich erwiderte er den Kuss, wenn er sich auch nach einigen Sekunden löste und seine Stirn an ihre lehnte, während er lächelte. „Danke. Aber ich will das Risiko trotzdem nicht eingehen.“  
Sie schüttelte mit schnalzender Zunge den Kopf. „Was willst du denn dagegen tun, wenn es noch mal passieren sollte?“  
Doch auch darauf hatte er eine Antwort parat: „Schneller da sein als Walter und seine Leiche im Wald verscharren“, murmelte er schnell, was sie noch mehr zum lachen brachte. „Ach Bucky, du bist wirklich einzigartig.“ Sie holte tief Luft um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Besser?“, wollte er wissen, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, und breit grinsend nickte sie eifrig. „Ja, danke.“ Sie lachte wieder leise. „Und jetzt beeilen wir uns, wir müssen immerhin noch aufpassen, dass alle Leichen unauffindbar sind, bevor Walter kommt.“  
Auch er lachte, bevor er nach ihrer Hand griff, und sich mit ihr endgültig in Richtung des Waldes aufmachte. „Dann mal los“, meinte er noch, bevor sie für eine ganze Weile schwiegen, und einfach nur ihren gemeinsamen Spaziergang genossen.


	3. Wiedersehen macht Freude

„Und?“, wollte Ruby von ihm wissen und strahlte ihn mit großen Augen an, während sie immer wieder auf ihren Füßen vor und zurück wippte – eine Geste, die Bucky eine Zeit lang wirklich fertig gemacht hatte, aber daran hatte er sich inzwischen tatsächlich gewöhnt. „Was denkst du?“ Seine Freundin wedelte mit dem Brief vor seiner Nase herum und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde sogar noch einen Tick größer. „Hast du Lust?“  
Eeinen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den komischen Brief, oder eigentlich ein Flyer, wie er gerade erfahren hatte, den die Dame in der Hand hielt. „Du meinst-“, begann er schließlich, „-auf eine Party zu gehen, auf die ich eigentlich nicht gehöre, auf die Leute gehen werden, die mich vielleicht töten wollen werden oder es schon wollten und womöglich sogar teilweise schon versucht haben?“, gab er zu bedenken und deutlich konnte er sehen, wie ihre Begeisterung immer mehr nachließ und sie fast augenblicklich die Arme verschränkte und betreten zu Boden sah. „Auf eine Party zu gehen, auf der mich die Gastgeber bestimmt suchen, und auf der die Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt zu werden extrem hoch ist? Auf der-“  
„Ja“, unterbrach sie seine Ausführungen, bevor er noch mehr anfügen konnte, und griff vorsichtig nach seiner menschlichen Hand. „Ja Buck, genau das meinte ich.“ Ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig, wie als würde sie ihn beruhigen wollen. „Wir können es doch so machen, wie als wir in die Stadt wollten, und-“  
„Nein“, war es diesmal Bucky, der sie unterbrach, wobei er bestimmt, wenn auch langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das können wir nicht, denn es ist ein Unterschied, ob man mit einem Kapuzenpullover in eine Stadt geht, in der einen keine Menschenseele kennt, oder ob man auf eine Party geht, auf der alle Anwesenden nach einem suchen, und auf der man ja nur schwer sein Gesicht oder den Metallarm verstecken kann.“ Er machte eine ganz kurze Pause. „Das wäre doch nur noch viel auffälliger.“  
Auch sein gegenüber schnaubte kurz wie amüsiert auf. „Ich denke es wäre dennoch eine gute Idee, denn du hast selbst gesagt, dass Steve da ist, und dass ihr beste Freunde wart, und ich bin mir sicher, er würde sich freuen dich zu sehen. Und für die Hand bekommst du Handschuhe, und dein Gesicht ist eben ein Risiko.“ Bucky wollte eigentlich schon wieder einschreiten und das ganze ablehnen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht dazu kommen. „Angenommen du wärst an Steves Stelle, meinst du nicht auch, dass du dich dann freuen würdest, ihn wieder zu sehen?“ Bucky schluckte. „Komm schon, du musst dich ja nicht ganz offensichtlich zeigen, oder ihm um den Hals fallen, es reicht doch, wenn wir erst mal hingehen.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Und es ist eine öffentliche Veranstaltung, also werden dort auch viele ungeladene Gäste sein, da können wir uns doch einfach untermischen.“ Sie seufzte. „Und sobald du willst können wir auch wieder gehen. Wenn du nicht mehr willst, oder du dich nicht sicher genug fühlst, dann drehen wir um, okay? Aber lass es uns wenigstens versuchen.“ Eine längere Pause entstand, in der keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagte. „Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun, und es zumindest versuchen?“, fragte sie dann ganz leise, und wieder blieb es einen Moment still, bis Bucky schließlich nickte und seine Arme um Rubys Hüfte schlang, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte.  
„Okay“, meinte er ganz langsam. „Okay, ich komme mit.“ Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Aber-“  
„Aber wir gehen sobald du willst, ja.“ Ruby begann wieder breit zu lächeln. „Versprochen.“

–

„Du siehst toll aus“, meinte Ruby, sobald sie aus dem Bad trat, und den Mann vor sich stehen sah. Er trug einen ordentlichen dunklen Anzug, unter dem sie ein weißes Hemd erkennen konnte, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen standen – und ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich gegen eine Krawatte oder Fliege entschieden, denn er trug weder das eine noch das andere – und zu dem Anzug schlichte schwarze Männerschuhe – von Walter vermutlich, denn vom wem sollten sie sonst sein – und einfache dunkle Lederhandschuhe, damit man seinen Arm nicht sah – sie hoffte wirklich, dass niemand wegen den Handschuhen dumme Fragen stellen würde. Einzelne Haarsträhnen hingen ihm leicht in die Stirn und insgesamt machte er einen ziemlich lockeren Eindruck.  
„Du auch“, gab er lächelnd zurück. Sie grinste und sah kurz zu dem großen Wandspiegel, um sich noch einmal zu betrachten. Ihre dunkelbraunen, manchmal teilweise rötlich schimmernden Haare, die ihr normalerweise bis knapp über die Schultern reichten, hatte sie sich so hochgesteckt, dass nur eine einzelne Strähne, die sich leicht lockte, ihr lose über die Schulter fiel, wo sie – Rubys Meinung nach – perfekt in das schwarze langärmlige Kleid ohne Ausschnitt überging, dass ihr bis knapp über die Knöchel reichte, und das sie gestern in ihrem Schrank entdeckt hatte. Am rechten Handgelenk trug sie ein dünnes Armband aus roten Perlen, das sie einmal zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und seitdem immer zu „besonderen Anlässen“ anlegte. Ihre Beine steckten in einer schwarzen Strumpfhose, die man aber unter dem Kleid nicht sah, und dazu hatte sie sich ihre schwarzen Stiefelletten angezogen.  
„Danke“, meinte sie wieder zu Bucky zurück sehend, der ihr ihre hellgraue Strickjacke hinhielt, die sie auch sofort entgegen nahm.  
„Wollen wir dann?“, wollte er wissen, und leise lachend nickte sie, bevor sie sich bei ihm unterhakte.  
„Ja, gerne.“ Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie Bucky tief durchatmete, bevor er sich langsam mit ihr auf die Haustür zubewegte, vor der zwei weiße Hunde schon eifrig warteten. Rubys Grinsen wurde breiter, bevor sie einmal beiden Tieren über den Kopf strich. „Passt ihr auf, bis wir wieder da sind?“, wollte sie wissen, und beide Hunde bellten, was Bucky ein belustigtes Schnauben entlockte, ihn aber keineswegs davon abhielt, sich ebenfalls von den beiden Hunden zu verabschieden.  
„Nun denn“, meinte Ruby dann, als sie beide sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten, und er nickte zustimmend, bevor sie endgültig aus dem Haus traten, wo Rubys Auto bereits auf sie wartete.

–

Bucky merkte selbst, dass es vielleicht etwas auffällig war, wie er sich immer und immer wieder umsah, und sonst sein Gesicht möglichst gesenkt, oder zumindest im Schatten hielt, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Einerseits wollte er wissen, was um ihn herum passierte, und andererseits wollte er auf keinen Fall von jemandem erkannt werden.  
Also beobachtete er, und hielt sich gleichzeitig möglichst bedeckt. So bemerkte er er unter anderem einen blonden jungen Mann, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund scheinbar sowas wie … teleportieren konnte oder so – und auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie das funktionierte, kam es ihm angesichts verschiedenster Dinge, die er schon gesehen hatte gar nicht so unlogisch vor, wie es das eigentlich sollte. Seinem Verhalten zufolge gehörte er hier her, denn so wie sich niemand hier an ihm oder seinen Fähigkeiten zu stören schien, mussten sie es gewohnt sein, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sich mit unter anderem Tony Stark unterhielt, dem ja der Tower gehörte, als auch mit verschiedensten anderen anwesenden Personen, schien er kein Gast zu sein. Spätestens jedoch, als er eine Frau begrüßte, die aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, und er ihr offensichtlich angeregt zu berichten begann, während sie sich staunend umsah, war ihm klar, dass er das hier gewohnt sein musste. Folglich: er gehörte hier her. Für einen Moment fragte der Soldat sich, wie es kam, dass er bei seinen Recherchen nicht über den Mann gestolpert war, konzentrierte sich dann aber doch wieder auf andere Dinge, da er diesen Umstand nun wohl sowieso nicht mehr ändern sich wohl aber ein Bild machen konnte.  
Aus dem Mädchen, welches den blonden Mann nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, wurde er auch nach fünf Minuten noch nicht schlau, nicht zuletzt, weil sie nichts bewegte, außer ihren Kopf – nur, um dem Mann mit den Blicken zu folgen – und ihrem Mund – was nur ein mal passierte, als sie von der Seite aus angesprochen wurde. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie dabei nicht im geringsten überrascht zu sein schien und derjenige, der sie ansprach, niemand anderes war als Natasha Romanoff, machte Bucky sich gedanklich eine Randnotiz, dem Mädchen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und dem blonden Mann auch, denn jemand der sich teleportieren konnte, war sicher nicht leicht zu besiegen, und außerdem hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich vorerst von jedem Avenger fernzuhalten und das schloss für ihn auch deren Bekannte mit ein.  
Als er sich weiter umsah entdeckte er Dr. Bruce Banner, von dem er nicht erwartet hatte, ihn hier zu sehen, denn von allem was er über ihn gelesen hatte, kam er mit vielen Menschen wohl noch weniger klar, als Bucky es tat. Und dennoch stand der Wissenschaftler dort – wenn auch etwas abseits – und unterhielt sich mit einer Frau, die Bucky sofort ebenfalls auf seine gedankliche Liste von Leuten setzte, denen er aus dem weg gehen wollte, als er sah wie Dr. Banner ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte legte.  
Des weiteren sah er den dunkelhäutigen Mann, den er mit Steve kämpfen gesehen hatte – Sam Falcon, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, und das tat er ganz sicher –, und auch Clint Barton war anwesend. Letzterer mit einer Frau, was dafür sorgte, dass Buckys Liste erneut länger wurde.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und eine weitere Person stand auf dem gedanklichen Zettel, als er sehen konnte wie Natasha Romanoff einen Kerl küsste, dem er dann wohl auch lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

„Und?“, fragte es plötzlich neben ihm, und er zuckte fast zusammen, weil er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Ruby wieder aufgetaucht war – etwas, woran er unbedingt arbeiten sollte, denn normalerweise wäre ihm das sicher nicht passiert. „Ist es sehr schlimm?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht, denke ich“, meinte er zögerlich. „Aber ich mag es trotzdem nicht.“  
Sie nickte verstehend und deutete dann mit dem Kinn in eine Richtung, und als Bucky aufsah erkannte er Steve. Für eine Sekunde hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz aussetzen, als er seinen besten Freund – oder ehemals besten Freund, denn es war ja nicht gerade wenig passiert, seit sie damals Freunde gewesen waren – sah, wie er nur betrübt vor sich hinstarrte, und ab und an ein paar Worte mit jemandem wechselte, mit dem Bucky gar nichts anfangen konnte, der aber dem Verhalten nach nicht nach hier gehörte, so wie er sich immer wieder unbehaglich umsah. Und Steve war niedergeschlagen. Was nicht gut war. Nicht im geringsten. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, Steve traurig zu sehen, und auch wenn er zwischenzeitlich sehr viel erlebt, und Steve sogar zeitweise ganz vergessen hatte, konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Steve gerade nicht glücklich war, immer noch nicht anfreunden.  
„Willst du zu ihm?“, riss Rubys Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch er schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und sah weg, bevor er irgendwas dummes tun, und sich doch noch zu erkennen geben würde – was er nicht vorhatte, und wenn, dann sicher nicht jetzt auf dieser – oder auf irgendeiner anderen – Party. „Willst du gehen?“, fragte Ruby, und einen Moment überlegte Bucky, bevor er langsam nickte. Ja. Ja, gehen klang jetzt gerade nach einer sehr guten Idee.

–

Langsam nippte Steve an seinem Glas – mit Alkoholischem Getränk, auch wenn ihm das verständlicherweise wenig nutzte –, bevor er seufzte. Das hier war wirklich nichts für ihn. Nicht wenn Rena nicht da war. Und die hatte den heutigen Abend leider keine Zeit gehabt, weil sie ihren Eltern versprochen hatte, sie zu besuchen. Steve hatte sie nur nicht begleitet weil Tony so an ihm gehangen hatte, dass Rena ihm verboten hatte, mitzukommen. Und natürlich war Tony inzwischen längst verschwunden und nun saß Steve alleine auf einer Party mit gefühlt tausenden Menschen, die alle die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatten, einmal den Avengers-Tower von innen zu sehen, und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er solche Partys früher eigentlich immer mit Bucky verbracht hatte, und dass er eigentlich lieber nach diesem suchen sollte. Auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, denn Jarvis überwachte laut Tony alle Kameras, die er erreichen konnte – und das waren alle, wenn man dem Milliardär glauben schenkte –, ob Bucky irgendwo zu sehen war, aber bis jetzt hatten sie noch nichts gefunden, und sie hatten auch sonst keine Hinweise über den Verbleib seines besten Freundes, was seine Laune auch nicht wirklich besserte, weil es nichts anderes hieß, als dass er einfach nur untätig zusehen und abwarten musste, bis sich etwas tat.

„Cap?“, meinte plötzlich Tony neben ihm und Steve seufzte erneut, bevor er ein weiteres Mal an seinem Getränk nippte.  
„Ja?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Es ist wegen Bucky.“ Augenblicklich wurde er hellhörig.  
„Was ist mit ihm?!“ Als er sich umdrehte, lächelte Tony leicht.  
Doch es war nicht Tony, der antwortete, sondern Sam, der sich zu ihm gesellte. „Wir haben ihn“, meinte der mit einem breiten Grinsen, das sogar Tonys Grinsen auf dessen Hochzeit ernsthafte Konkurrenz machte.  
„Wo?!“ Schneller als er es überhaupt selbst mitbekam stand er vor den Beiden, und sah dabei auch gleich Clint, der offenbar mit Tony und Sam gemeinsam zu ihm gekommen war.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Cap“, meinte der Agent. „Aber er ist ganz genau hier.“ Und dabei deutete er auf eines der Paare, welches gerade von Laura und Bruce sowie Alysa aufgehalten wurde.  
Für einen Moment war er wie angewurzelt, als Tonys Stimme plötzlich alles andere übertönte. „So Leute, die Party ist vorbei!“, rief der Milliardär. „Alle gehen jetzt bitte, bis auf die Ehrengäste.“ Und als sich bei diesen Worten dass Paar nach der Stimme umdrehte, erkannte Steve ihn. Bucky. Er war es wirklich. Er hatte seinen besten Freund endlich wieder gefunden.


End file.
